1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode, a lithium air battery including the same, and methods of preparing the cathode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a lithium air battery uses a lithium metal as an anode and does not have to store air to provide oxygen, the cathode active material, within the battery, the lithium air battery may have high capacity. A lithium air battery has a high theoretical energy density per unit weight of 3,500 Wh/kg or greater, which is about ten times greater than that of a lithium ion battery.
The lithium air battery may use an organic electrolyte or an aqueous electrolyte as a lithium ion conducting medium. However, these electrolytes may deteriorate safety and stability of the lithium air battery since battery resistance may increase due to volatilization of the electrolyte from a cathode during long term operation of the battery. Also, an anode may be corroded or hydrogen gas may be generated due to oxygen and moisture infiltrated into the battery.
In order to improve safety and stability, the lithium air battery may use a gel electrolyte or a solid electrolyte. However, use of the gel electrolyte or a solid electrolyte may reduce discharge capacity of the lithium air battery since ion conductivity may decrease and interface resistance may increase due to poor contact to a cathode by the gel electrolyte or the solid electrolyte. Thus, there remains a need for an improved cathode.